Akatsuki: The Rise of Dawn
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: A new fic in my Akatsuki series. A mysteryous person is traveling through the land and taking the Akatsuki who are still children away. What are the persons intentions? What will the future bring? Alternate Naruto timeline...
1. Prologue

A/N: hey guys! Because it is so much fun to work with the chibi Akatsuki which lead me to write this chaos…or was there something in my tea? Oh well let's start with the fic…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or in this case most of all the Akatsuki don't belong to me, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto-sempai, but Asa belongs to me…

I. Prologue/Stranger in Dawn

* * *

The sky was painted blood red from the rays of the dying sun. A strange person was walking through Iwagakure. It was quiet unusual for someone to be out so late at dawn and not home by they family and eating.

The figure suddenly stopped near one dark alley and held they hand out, on each finger a ring and one of those rings was glowing brightly in a soft blue color. The figure smiled.

"So you have decided Sei…" the stranger spoke in a mysterious voice and entered the alley. It was getting cold, but the figure wore a long black cloak which reached to the ankles, the sleeves hid the pale hands under it. The person suddenly stopped as he spotted a crying child sitting on the ground, legs pulled up to his little chest in one attempt to keep warm, but failed. "Hello little one…"

The child flinched at the voice and backed frightened against the cold wall as the stranger kneeled down in front of him and starched a pale hand in his direction. The boy closed his eyes, waiting for the pain, but was surprised when he felt the hand softly stroke his check.

"A child at your age shouldn't be out here in the cold…" the stranger said softly s the bamboo hat was put down on the ground, revealing the pale face of a young woman with long red hair and deep emerald eyes. She was rather pretty in the little boy's option.

"They hate me…" the boy said.

"Who hates you?" the woman asked softly.

"Everyone, because I'm a freak…" he said with teary eyes and showed her his hands with the mouths on it.

"People usually tend to fear the things they don't know about or envy. Your hands are unique and just made for creating art." She said as she whipped away a five tears. "What is your name little one?"

"Dei…Deidara…" he said timidly.

"What a pretty name. My name is Asa." She said as she stood up, holding one delicate in front of the child. "Come now Deidara-kun, it is getting late and the night will be cold. In my home it is warm and you don't need to feel alone, but before that we will go and pick someone up." She said while they were walking.

"Who Asa-neechan?" Deidara asked confused while holding the woman's hand.

"A boy who even if he has a family is still alone." She said, but then suddenly stopped in her tracks. "Oh I almost forgot." Se said as she took one of the rings she wore on her left hand down. "Now hold out your hands." When Deidara did this she placed the ring in his little palms. "This ring wears the name Sei and means blue or green, it belongs now to you." She said as she watched the child's eyes glitter with happiness. "Now come, it is a long way till we arrive at our destination." She said while looking at the glowing ring on her right ring finger.

"Then we will be to third?" the blond asked.

"No fully Deidara-kun, there are already four boys waiting eagerly to met you, they will be you brothers and best friends."

"Wi…will they really like me?"

"Yes, they will like and also understand you. I think you will get along well with Sasori-kun, he has also an artistically talented boy, just like you." She said cheerfully as they continued walking.

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: so what do you think about this? Who is the strange woman and what are her intentions?

P.S.: Asa means in Japanese '_Born at Dawn'_…


	2. Children of the Dawn

A/N: thank you all for the great reviews guys, I really appreciate it. And now as a thank here comes the new chapter to the fiction and you will find some things out about a secret prophecy…

Disclaimer: I only own Asa and the prophecy fully…

II. Children of the Dawn

* * *

It was already late in the night and a cold wind come up as a young child was laying in his bed, eyes wide open as he listened to the trees rustling outside of his window.

Looking out of the big window beside his bed Itachi suddenly noticed a shadowy figure walk inside the garden. Curiously the little boy crawled out of his bed and walked out of his room, along the dark hallways and then out of the house in the garden. He was carefully walking around, feeling a little bit scared, but his curiosity was stronger then his fear.

Looking around he suddenly spotted someone near the little lake. Slowly he walked up to the person who turned around and Itachi was soon looking in to bright blue eyes.

"Hay I'm Deidara." said the blond smiling.

"Hay, I'm Itachi." The boy answered, but then his eyes widened as suddenly a pal skinned, but still pretty woman appeared behind the blond.

"Hello Itachi-kun." She said in a soft voice.

"How do you know my name?" Itachi asked confused, but then he felt Deidara suddenly grab his hand.

"Her name is Asa, but you can call her Asa-neechan, she is supper nice and she will take us to a place where we are not alone." The blond said smiling.

"But why?" Itachi asked.

"Because there are many people out there who would like to hurt you Itachi-kun, people from who your family could never protect you then the ones are under them. I'm here to bring you to a place where many such unique children are, just like you."

Itachi looked up at the woman, but then his onyx eyes wandered to Deidara's blue ones ho was looking at him, the mile still present on his face, little hand held out in front of him for Itachi to take. Itachi looked back to the house, but then h suddenly took Deidara's little hand in his. The blond was first startled by the others sudden move, but then he hugged the other smiling. Asa looked at the two, but then sensed moving inside the building.

Someone was awake…

"Come now my little darlings we need to go now." She said as she took out a scroll from her bag opening it and suddenly something like a midnight black raven feather appeared. "So hop on." After all three of them sat on it took of. "Oh, and Itachi-kun, here is a little present for you." Asa said as she handed the boy a ring. "This ring is called Shu, his name means scarlet. I think it will fit you perfectly."

While the two children were looking at the ring and Deidara presented Itachi his, they didn't notice that Asa looked back at the mansion where suddenly every light was going on.

* * *

They were flying since two hours when Asa decided that they should land, seeing as how the two children were already about to fall asleep. After they landed Asa made a little camp fire with a fire jutsu and settled down to make something to eat. After they finished the young woman rested her back against a tree, the children sleeping in her lap.

"Sleep my little darlings you will need your power. Tomorrow you will meet four other children with the same destiny as yours…" she whispered as her eyes traveled up to the cold night sky and rested on the full moon. A sight escaped her lips as she stroke softly through the hair of the children. "You are so young, but your destiny is to become angel or demon. The hidden power in you is still slumbering, but when it awakens…"

* * *

After two more days of traveling they reached a gigantic mountain which separated the great desert which surrounded Sunagakure from the luscious forest surrounding Konohagakure.

"Why are we here Asa-neechan?" Itachi asked as he held Deidara's hand in his, the young woman only smiled at the two and put a hand on the side of the mountain, letting her chakra flow in the stone which suddenly opened revealing the entrance of a cave.

"Wow" both children said as they followed Asa inside, the mountain sealing the cave door again. Suddenly candles lit up all around them lighting they path in the darkness.

After walking for like half one hour they found themselves on a cliff and looking don at a beautiful forest and a lake with a waterfall. They walked down the spiraled stone stairs and after one hour of walking they reached a gigantic mansion. Both Itachi and Deidara looked amazed at the gigantic white building.

"Come you two, the others are probably in the garden." Asa said and the trio begun to walk along the side of the house.

Behind the house was a gigantic garden where they saw every kind of flower in many different colors. Deidara hen suddenly noticed that one of the plants was actually a boy with a gigantic venus-flytrap around his head, one side of his face was white and the other black, his pupilles eyes were yellow. Deidara cold now understand why Asa said that no one of the others here will look at him as a freak, but understand him. The young blond felt suddenly even happier.

"Hello Zetsu-kun." Asa said as the boy arrived by them.

"Hello Asa-neechan." He said in two voices.

"Zetsu that are Deidara and Itachi and children this is Zetsu." She said.

"Hay Zetsu-kun." Deidara said cheerfully a he hugged the boy who was a bit startled at first.

"Zetsu-kun, where are the others?" Asa asked suddenly while looking around.

"Sasori is reading like usual under his favorite tree, Kakuzu is reading the bingo book again and Kisame is again feeding the fish." The boy said.

"Nah, I'm already done with that." Said a voce and everyone turned around to se a boy walking up to them who looked like cross between a human and a shark. "Oh, you two are the newcomers, my name is Kisame. Way I will call our two book worms." He said as he took deep breath. "YO PINOCCIO, PIGGY BANK, PUT THOSE BOOKS DOWN AND MOVE YOUR LAZZY ASSES HERE, NEECHAN IS BACK!" Asa sweatdropped at this and shook her head in mock sorrow.

"Kisame-kun.." she said.

Both Deidara and Itachi giggled at this, but then soon stopped went they saw two boys walk up to them. One of them had massy fiery red hair and distant grayish eyes, he other was a boy wit messy black hair and tanned skin which looked as if sewed together and emerald eyes.

"So that we are now all here, those two boys are Sasori and Kakuzu." both boys nodded when they heard they name. "And that are Deidara and Itachi, I think you all will have lots of fun together.

"So, which rings do you wear." asked Sasori as he looked at the two.

"Uhm…I have got Sei and Itachi-kun Shu, why?" Deidara asked confused as both Kisame and Sasori begun to smile.

"You know this rings are working so that every of them has a partner ring. I wear Minami which means south, Sasori has Tama which means ball; Kakuzu has Hoku which means North and Zetsu wars Kai which means boar. And well after hearing the names of your rings, that means that Itachi-kun and I build a team and you Deidara-kun with Sasori over here." Kisame explained being the first one who got brought here by Asa.

"Oh."

"Don't worry you will like it here and it is great that the first teams are already united." The blue skinned boy said excited.

"Yes and when the others are also here then I will tell you more about your rings." Asa said as she suddenly looked at her hand where ring begun to glow."

"What is wrong nee-chan?" asked Deidara.

"Looks like as if we will get one more new member. So boys I trust you to show Deidara and Itachi around. Behave, I will be soon back." And with that she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I wonder how the new kid will be. Oh right come you two we will show you the house an then we will go swimming." Kisame said as he dragged the two newcomers away.

"Kisame is really happy that his partner is now here…" Kakuzu said.

"**So we have** noticed it." Zetsu's two sides said as the trio begun to walk after the others.

* * *

Meanwhile was a black cladded figure walking through the gates which lead inside of Amegakure, a smile in he lips as she watched as beside the one ring two others also begun to glow...

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: so this was the second chapter, hope you will like it… 


	3. Fun time and new friends

A/N: hey everyone as pointed out I will try to get at least one chap up to every of my unfinished Akatsuki series fanfiction…

III. Fun time and new friends

* * *

After showing Deidara and Itachi around the gigantic mansion from the library, the music-,study-,bath-,bed-, training- and playing rooms and many more fixed the kids some sandwiches for themselves and put everything in a big basket. After that they all left for the lake.

"By the way I hope that you can swim, if not then you can freely tell me and we will teach you." Kisame said from the front of the little group as he turned his head back to look at the two newcomers who nodded, signaling that they both knew how to swim, but suddenly everyone's eyes widened and stopped in they tracks.

"Kisame stop befo…."there was suddenly a 'thomp' noise."...before you run against that tree…" the others said sighing.

"Gezz, you guys could have warned me a bit earlier." Said the blue child, while rubbing his nose.

"Aww…don't be mad at us Kisame-kun un." Deidara said.

"No prob Dei." He answered and continued they way to the lake.

* * *

Meanwhile was Asa on her way back to her home, three little children trailing on her side.

"Asa-neechan, where are we going?" asked the little girl with middle long blue hair, an origami flower in it.

"We are going home Konan-chan." The young woman answered softly.

"I would really love if we would be already there…" complained the boy with silver hair and Asa sweatdropped. The boy seemed to have no problem to tell what bothers him or what he thinks.

"We will be soon there…" she said.

* * *

Back in the secret forest were six children laughing happily and splashing water at each other.

"Hey, where is Kisame-kun un?" Deidara asked as he was suddenly pulled under water.

"Deidara…" Itachi said and looked at the place where the blond disappeared.

Suddenly both the blond and Kisame come up giggling and Itachi relaxed as he saw the blond boy again, but then he suddenly saw said blond look at him and then he jumped at him, pushing the other in the water.

Asa arrived with the trio by the mansion and was now looking around for her 'younger siblings'.

"Where could the six be?" she said confused while the three children looked with awe at the mansion.

"Wow, this is our new home?"

"Yes Hidan-kun, oh…so there they are." Asa said smiling as she spotted the missing kids walking in the direction of the mansion fully clothed after drying themselves down and having a little picnic.

"Asa-neechan!" Deidara the firs one to notice the young woman yelled happily as he run up to her and hugged the redhead.

"Hello Dei-kun." She said smiling as she stroke through the boy's blond hair. '_Seems like as if he would already feel himself at home'_ she thought smiling.

"You are early back neechan." Sasori said as he and the others also arrived.

"Yes, I know a shorter way to Amegakure and now say hay to Pein, Konan and Hidan." She said and the six children now finally noticed the three new kids.

"Hay." Deidara said grinning at them.

"Oh, you are a boy?" asked Hidan confused.

"Yes…" Dei growled and the others giggled a bit.

"Children, I think you should also introduce yourselves." Asa said, stopping Deidara from going against Hidan.

"Ok, so I'm Kisame and that are Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, Kakuzu and Zetsu." The blue skinned boy said grinning.

"And before you will ask Pein and Konan are partners because of the rings Rei and Byaku and Hidan…" she stopped in her sentence and pushed Hidan a bit forth to Kakuzu"…is your partner Kakuzu." She said ending her sentence.

"So then we are now nine and only miss one person." Kakuzu said.

"So it is Kakuzu-kun. I hope that I can soon find him or her, but now as long as you show the three around I will cook." She said smiling while putting her hands together. At that four children immediately paled.

"Uhm…what is wrong?" Itachi asked Kisame who let his head drop.

"Neechan is a horrible cook…" he said making said woman sweatdropp.

"Kisame-kun…" she said.

"What…that thing which you called an omelet looked like an black 'thing'…" he said while waving his arms in the air.

"That was only one time." Asa protested.

"Yes because I hid the eggs from you." He said.

"Erm…is that normal?" Hidan asked his partner.

"Yes, they always fight when it comes to cooking and food. Asa-neechan is a really great person, but when it comes to cooking…" Kakuzu said sighing while he and the others watched the fight between Kisame and Asa.

"Oh great…"

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: well so much for the third chapter, hope that you liked it… 


End file.
